


A Presence Felt

by toddlersun (clowningweeb)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun
Summary: Setahun yang lalu, Jinhyuk menghadiri pernikahan Wooseok dan melepaskannya menjadi milik orang lain.Hari ini, Wooseok muncul di depan Jinhyuk tanpa membawa apa pun termasuk penjelasan.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 37
Kudos: 96





	1. Prolog

Menurut Jinhyuk dirinya sudah menjadi seseorang yang cukup baik. Namun mengapa ia mendapat teman-teman yang kurang ajar?

Saat ini contohnya, ia bangun agak siang karena semalaman harus mengawasi manusia-manusia yang seenaknya memakai apartemennya sebagai tempat berkumpul dan minum-minum di saat si empunya bahkan tidak menyentuh alkohol sama sekali. Seungyoun, Hangyul, Byungchan, dan Kookheon—keempat lelaki yang tahu-tahu menggedor pintunya dan datang dengan berbotol-botol alkohol ternyata sudah meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan masih berantakan.

Napasnya terhela berat. Ia garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal lalu memindai seisi ruangan. Ada botol-botol yang harus dipisahkan untuk didaur ulang, sampah plastik bekas _take away chinese food, snack_ , dan kartu remi yang bertebaran di atas meja ruang tengah. Daripada ruangan, apartemennya lebih mirip lokasi simulasi tenggelamnya Titanic.

Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk makan dahulu. Ia buka lemarinya dan mengambil dua bungkus mi instan. Ia masak keduanya lalu tanpa repot-repot menuangkan isinya ke mangkok, ia bawa panci kecil itu ke atas meja makan. Dalam diam ia nikmati mi rebus panas dengan tambahan telur itu. Paling tidak ini cukup sampai nanti siang ia niat keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Suapannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar gedoran keras dipintu. Bel apartemennya rusak sudah lima hari dan pemilik gedung tidak juga memperbaikinya meski setiap hari Jinhyuk melapor. Alhasil, siapa pun yang datang harus menggedor pintunya dan membuat tetangga-tetangga akan berpikir kalau Jinhyuk sedang dikejar _debt collector_.

Ia letakkan sumpitnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa mengintip ia buka pintu apartemennya dan terhenyak ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di depan kediamannya di Sabtu pagi yang mendung tersebut.

“Hai, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk mengerjap lalu matanya bergerak mencari-cari di sekitarnya.

“Gue sendirian,” Wooseok menjawab pertanyaan nonverbal Jinhyuk. “Dan engga bawa apa-apa juga.” Ia menambahkan ketika melihat pupil Jinhyuk bergulir ke dekat tubuhnya, mempertanyakan ketiadaan bawaan.

“Gue boleh masuk?”

Jinhyuk dengan ekspresi kagetnya mengangguk lalu mendorong pintu agar membuka lebih lebar. Ia biarkan Wooseok masuk lebih dahulu kemudian memandangi punggung Wooseok. Sudah satu tahun ia tidak melihat mantan housemate-nya itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika Wooseok mengikat janji dengan suaminya di altar lalu setelahnya mereka pergi ke luar negeri memulai hidup baru. Bisa dikatakan keduanya tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali selama itu. Yang mana membuat Jinhyuk kaget sekali karena setelah satu tahun, tiba-tiba Wooseok datang bertamu.

Tanpa kabar pula.

“Tumben berantakan?”

Wooseok sudah menemukan kekacauan di ruang tengah. Menendang plastik-plastik dan sisa makanan yang berceceran agar berkumpul di dekat meja sambil mengambil salah satu botol dan memindainya. “Hmm..., ini kesukaan si Seungyoun. Pada ke sini ya semalem?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Ia membungkuk di samping Wooseok dan mulai mengumpulkan sampah-sampah di atas meja dan menumpuknya di tengah. Wooseok membantu mengumpulkan yang di lantai dan menumpuknya di dekat tumpukan sampah yang dibuat Jinhyuk.

“Gue ambil kantong sampah deh. Tempatnya masih sama, ‘kan?”

Hanya butuh sekali anggukan Jinhyuk untuk Wooseok langsung jalan ke dapur dan membuka laci paling atas. Ada banyak kantong-kantong plastik dengan berbagai tulisan dijejalkan di dalam sana. Hasil belanja yang kemudian beralih fungsi menjadi kantong sampah. Wooseok ambil dua kantong hitam besar lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah agar mereka berdua kembali lanjut berbenah. Sebelumnya ia berhenti di dekat meja ketika menyadari ada panci berisi mi yang mulai mengembang dan menyuapnya dua kali.

“Gue ambil mi lo tadi. Makan dulu, gih, biar gue beberes.”

Jinhyuk menggenggam satu botol dan menatap Wooseok lurus-lurus.

“Ah, kenapa gue di sini?” Wooseok mengerti arti tatapan Jinhyuk. Senyuman timpang ia berikan sebagai respon pertama sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Nggak apa-apa. Gue pengen di sini aja.”

Sepasang alis Jinhyuk bertaut dan yang bersangkutan belum juga bergerak dari posisinya. Tatapannya masih lurus menuntut jawaban dari Wooseok terlepas dari ketiadaan kata keluar dari bibirnya.

“Jangan liatin gue. Udah, makan sana! Keburu ngembang mi lo malah nggak kemakan entar!”

Jinhyuk bersikukuh untuk tetap di tempatnya. Ia letakkan botol yang ia pegang ke atas meja lalu bersedekap. Ekspresinya semakin serius dan dengusannya membuat Wooseok tertawa kecil.

“Nggak usah ngomel pake muka kayak gitu,” Wooseok menjulurkan tangan dan memaksa kerutan-kerutan di kening Jinhyuk menghilang. “Gue pengen di sini dulu. Gue pinjem baju lo. Gue minta makan sama lo. Oke? Kamar gue masih ada, ‘kan?”

Perkataan Wooseok membuat ekspresi diwajah Jinhyuk berganti dari sebal ke agak panik. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kamar Wooseok lalu berpindah ke Wooseok. Tangannya naik ke kepala lalu menggaruknya, dengan kerutan-kerutan yang kembali muncul di dahi pertanda si empunya apartemen sedang berpikir keras.

Kepanikan Jinhyuk direspon Wooseok dengan senyuman tipis. “Nggak apa-apa. Nanti gue beresin deh biar bisa ditempatin. Sekarang lo makan dulu, ya? Okay?”

Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk masih tidak rela dengan ketiadaan penjelasan darinya. Namun yang lebih tinggi memilih patuh dan berjalan ke meja makan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda.

Jinhyuk yang berbalik tiba-tiba membuat Wooseok berhenti memunguti sampah.

“Kenapa lagi?”

Jinhyuk berdiam di tempatnya. Bergantian menatap Wooseok dan meja makan. Jika ia melakukan itu pada orang lain, sudah pasti orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh dan memintanya untuk berbicara dengan jelas. Namun ini Wooseok, manusia yang memahaminya meski dengan keadaan Jinhyuk yang enggan melisankan isi pikirannya.

“Oh,” Wooseok mengerti. Kepalanya digelengkan perlahan. “Gue udah makan di terminal tadi.”

 _Terminal_. Jinhyuk mengulang kata itu dalam kepalanya. Terminal, pertanda Wooseok baru datang dari tempat jauh. Pertanda Wooseok juga baru hadir di tempat ini tidak lama dan harusnya Wooseok ada barang bawaan.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia muncul hanya membawa diri tanpa ada satu pun tentengan?


	2. Silent Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk can hear Wooseok’s silent scream when nobody does.

Nyaris pukul dua ketika Wooseok berhasil mengembalikan kamar lamanya yang setahun terakhir dijadikan ruang penyimpanan oleh Jinhyuk. Ia duduk berselonjor di lantai sambil memandangi ruangan yang tidak lagi bau debu. Lantainya sudah disapu dan dipel sedemikian rupa dan jendela kamarnya masih terbuka lebar demi sirkulasi udara yang lebih baik.

“Nyuk, ambilin gue air es, dong? Haus banget, nih!”

Jinhyuk yang sedang duduk diam menatap Wooseok sebentar lalu menghela napas. Tanpa banyak protes ia langsung bangkit, berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas. Ia angsurkan botol dingin tersebut pada Wooseok lalu kembali duduk di depannya. Selama Wooseok menenggak habis isi botol plastik tersebut, ia pandangi pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

Wooseok mendesah bahagia ketika ia berhasil menandaskan isinya. Ia buat remuk botol plastik tersebut kemudian melemparkannya sembarang ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan. Meleset, tentu saja. Jinhyuk yang merangkak ke sana untuk memungutnya lalu memasukkannya dengan benar ke tempat sampah.

“Thanks, Nyuk!” Wooseok mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sebelahnya lagi bertumpu di belakang tubuh untuk menopang dirinya yang sedang berselonjor malas.

(Jinhyuk hanya memberikan lirikan menilai sebagai respon.)

“So,” Wooseok memecah keheningan. Jinhyuk yang sedang menatap ponselnya mengangkat kepala dan memberikan atensi pada sahabatnya itu. “Setahun ini lo ngapain aja.”

Ada napas berat yang terhela lalu kening yang berkerut-kerut. Wooseok menyeringai jahil. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pupilnya bergulir dan bibir bawahnya digigiti sebagai tanda kalau Jinhyuk sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil ketika melihat perubahan air muka Jinhyuk. Sepasang matanya membola dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit; pertanda kalau si lelaki dengan tinggi tidak sopan itu berhasil menemukan cara menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok.

Pertama, ibu jari dan telunjuknya ia gesekkan cepat.

“Uang?” Tebak Wooseok yang diiyakan oleh Jinhyuk. “Oh, lo udah kerja sekarang. Kerja di mana?” Setahun yang lalu, Jinhyuk masih skripsi sementara dirinya langsung menikah beberapa hari setelah sidang akhir.

Untuk pertanyaan Wooseok selanjutnya, Jinhyuk membuka ponselnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah laman pada Wooseok berisi gambar-gambar taman dan lanskap dengan keterangan tempat di bawahnya. Telunjuk Jinhyuk menunjuk gambar tersebut, lalu menunjuk dirinya sambil tersenyum bangga.

“Lo jadi tukang kebon?”

Jinhyuk cemberut sedikit. Ia geser laman tersebut hingga kembali ke laman utama: namanya tercetak jelas di sana dengan keterangan ‘Professional Gardener’ di bawahnya. Barulah Wooseok menggumamkan ‘ooh’ pelan lalu menatap Jinhyuk dengan takjub.

“Gue nggak nyangka hobi lo nanem segala macam di rumah bisa jadi lahan kerjaan,” Wooseok berdecak kagum. Telunjuknya menggeser laman tersebut untuk melihat langsung ke bagian harga. Lagi, ia berdecak pelan. Tidak menyangka tukang kebun profesional bisa mendapat uang yang lumayan. “Dulu lo nanem daun bawang dalem mug-mug lucu di dapur. Sekarang lo nanemin orang kaya taneman mahal. Naik kasta ya lo.”

Wooseok tertawa keras ketika Jinhyuk mendengus keras. Tangannya terulur hendak mengusak kepala Jinhyuk namun Jinhyuk lebih cepat. Ia tangkap tangan Wooseok yang hendak mengacaukan rambutnya dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya kemudian menatapnya lurus-lurus.

‘Nggak boleh.’ Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan dua kata tersebut meski tiada suara yang keluar dari sana. Wooseok memanyunkan bibir lalu berdecih. Ia tarik tangannya cepat kemudian mendengus menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dilarang seperti itu. 

“Nggak asyik,” Komentarnya sambil bersedekap. “Gue udah lama nggak ngacak-ngacak rambut lo. Biarin napa? Udah lama juga nggak ketemu gini.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng lagi. Kali ini telapaknya menyentuh rambutnya dengan jemari-jemari panjang menelusuri jeda rambutnya. Ia tunjukkan telapaknya yang berubah lembap pada Wooseok dengan serius. Membuat yang ditunjukkan membalas dengan derai tawa.

“Lo nggak mau kepalanya dipegang karena lagi keringetan?”

Ketika Jinhyuk mengangguk, Wooseok tersenyum amat lebar.

“Kalau gue bilang gue nggak masalah megang kepala lo yang basah karena keringet, lo mau kasih kepala lo?”

Jinhyuk memandanginya aneh lalu mendengus. Meski begitu, pemuda tinggi itu tetap beringsut mendekat dan menundukkan kepalanya agar Wooseok leluasa memegangnya.

Wooseok mengacak rambut Jinhyuk sambil tertawa puas.

*

Nyaris pukul empat ketika Wooseok akhirnya menyerah mencoba tidur. 

Padahal kamarnya sudah gelap sejak satu jam yang lalu dan ia sudah berbaring dengan posisi (yang menurutnya) paling nyaman. Jendela kamarnya masih terbuka karena AC yang terpaksa dimatikan karena memuntahkan banyak semut dan es batu ketika dihidupkan. Pertanda besok ia harus menetap di apartemen dan membereskan segala urusan mengenai kamarnya: servis AC, merapikan lemari (yang ternyata masih ada bajunya), dan tumpukan barangnya yang masih bersisa di bawah meja belajar. 

Biasanya sebelum tidur, ia akan mengecek ponselnya. Sayang sekali ia sekarang tidak punya ponsel atau apa pun yang bisa dimainkan. Membaca buku bukan hobinya dan menonton TV rasanya bukan ide yang menarik. 

Padahal Wooseok mengantuk dan lelah. Namun, matanya menolak terpejam. Kepalanya terus-menerus memaksanya berpikir dan membuatnya semakin letih. Muak, ia akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kamar dan berjingkat-jingkat memasuki kamar Jinhyuk yang tidak pernah dikunci.

Kamar Jinhyuk gelap dan dingin. Tidak ada suara selain dengkuran halus mengisi ruangan kecil tersebut. Jinhyuk selalu mengambil posisi di pinggir kasur namun menghadap tembok. Gulingnya ia jadikan bantal dan posisi tidurnya mirip janin dalam rahim ibunya: meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Wooseok merangkak naik ke dekat tembok dan masuk ke balik selimut. Berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Jinhyuk yang sudah pulas karena ia tahu seberapa lelah sahabatnya itu (selain ia takut diusir tentu saja). Perlahan ia beringsut mendekati Jinhyuk. Pipi kiri mengimpit kedua telapak yang ditumpuk dan sepasang mata yang menatap wajah Jinhyuk yang tertidur dalam. 

Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang nyaman atau sprei Jinhyuk yang wanginya Wooseok sukai. Wooseok kaget ketika ia menguap lebar dan pelan-pelan ia mulai dibuai kantuk. Kelopaknya mengerjap pelan, lambat laun bergerak menutup dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Jinhyuk menggeliat dan mengubah posisinya hingga mereka berdua semakin berdekatan. 

Nyaris setengah lima ketika Wooseok tertidur lelap dengan lengan Jinhyuk melingkari tubuh kurusnya protektif, dengan telapak menepuk-nepuk halus pinggangnya demi membuat Wooseok cepat berlabuh ke dunia mimpi. Jinhyuk terbangun ketika Wooseok menyelinap ke balik selimutnya dan bertahan dalam posisi tidur agar tidak membuat Wooseok canggung. Ia pastikan sahabatnya itu sudah terlelap sebelum menyamankan posisi mereka berdua.

Jinhyuk memandangi ekspresi lelah Wooseok lekat-lekat. Ia angkat kepalanya sedikit lalu mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Wooseok. Bibirnya bergerak, melisankan sebuah kalimat dengan suara lirih berupa bisikan yang jauh lebih lembut daripada semilir angin. Setelah kalimatnya selesai, ia menjauhkan diri, merapatkan selimut agar Wooseok tidak kedinginan, lalu kembali tidur dengan posisi yang sama sebelum Wooseok datang ke kamarnya tadi.

Masalah Wooseok akan mengamuk karena Jinhyuk ‘bersuara’ untuknya, akan ia pikirkan jalan keluarnya besok. Yang penting sekarang, mereka berdua akan terlelap dan memenuhi keinginan tubuh lelahnya. Sebab Jinhyuk tahu seberapa letih seseorang ketika pikirannya terus meneriakkan hal-hal dan yang bersangkutan berusaha keras mengabaikannya.

Jinhyuk akan mengajaknya berbicara besok. Ia harus tahu alasan di balik kemunculan Wooseok yang tiba-tiba serta penjelasan dibalik hilangnya kebersamaan mereka selama setahun terakhir.


	3. Inveigler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk bersuara demi memaksa Wooseok buka suara.

Ketika Jinhyuk pulang, Wooseok sedang berada di ruang tengah—bersila dengan semangkuk cereal dipangkuannya.

“Lo belanja di mana sepagi ini?” Wooseok menatapnya dengan heran. “Ampe berplastik-plastik gitu. Pasar?”

Jinhyuk mendekati Wooseok dan melihat mangkuk yang isinya tinggal separuh itu. Wooseok yang sedang menyuap cereal-nya menatap ingin tahu ke arah plastik-plastik putih yang diletakkan Jinhyuk di depannya, lalu menarik satu untuk mengintipnya. Sebelum sempat Wooseok membongkarnya, Jinhyuk menepuk pelan punggung tangan Wooseok, membuat yang ditepuk mendelik sebal pasa Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Wooseok.

06:34 PM.

“INI TUH MALEM??” Wooseok berseru keras. Lekas ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari ke balkon memerhatikan langit. Benar, ada bintang mulai bermunculan dan ini terlampau gelap untuk disebut fajar. Tangannya berlabuh pada pelipisnya dan bergerak pelan memijatnya.

Jinhyuk mengekori Wooseok ke balkon dan menarik tangannya untuk membawa yang lebih muda kembali ke dalam. Ia tutup kembali pintu geser tersebut lalu merapikan tirai yang sembarangan dibuka oleh Wooseok. Yang ditarik masih saja heboh karena baru sadar telah tertidur berbelas-belas jam alih-alih hanya tiga jam seperti pikirannya.

“Gue nggak pernah tidur lebih dari lima jam!”

Jinhyuk berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap Wooseok dan ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Yang ditatapi malah balas menatap bingung. 

“Kenapa?”

Kening Jinhyuk berkerut dan tatapannya menajam. Bibirnya bergerak menyebut ‘lima’ meski tanpa suara, membuat Wooseok mengerti apa yang membuat ekspresi barusan bisa hadir diwajah seorang Lee Jinhyuk dan membuatnya kesulitan memaknainya.

“Ah, lima jam,” Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jinhyuk, mencari-cari alasan apa saja yang bisa menutupi kebodohannya yang secara tidak sengaja memberi sedikit informasi mengenai hidupnya belakangan ini. Tidur lima jam? Tentu saja Jinhyuk heran. Wooseok selama tinggal bersama Jinhyuk tidur paling kurang delapan jam sehari belum termasuk tidur siang. “Yah, emang nggak bisa aja tidur lama-lama gitu sekarang. Dunia orang dewasa. Haha.”

Tatapan tajam Jinhyuk menguncinya di tempat. Membuat Wooseok bergerak gelisah karena jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam berisik. Ia takut, takut sekali, kalau Jinhyuk tahu mengenai persoalannya dan memintanya kembali lebih awal dari yang ia inginkan. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Jinhyuk berhenti menekannya lebih lama dan membiarkannya lolos kali ini.

Semesta menjawab doanya. Jinhyuk menghela napas lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Wooseok. Kepalanya mengedik ke arah plastik-plastik tadi dan Wooseok terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna apa maksud sahabatnya itu. 

“Lo beli makanan?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk sekali. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk mangkuk sereal lalu ia silangkan di depan dadanya membentuk ‘X’ besar.

“Gue jangan makan sereal tapi makan yang lo beli?”

Huruf ‘X’ besar hilang digantikan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah jendela besar yang Wooseok asumsikan pada langit. “Karena udah malem? Jadi gue makannya harus makan malem bukan sarapan?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum puas mengetahui Wooseok memahami keterbatasan katanya. Senyum tersebut menulari Wooseok dan kini keduanya pecah dalam tawa kecil: Wooseok dengan kekehannya dan Jinhyuk dengan cengiran lebar (masih) tanpa suaranya.

“Makasih udah beliin gue makan. Sini kepalanya?”

Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok ragu. Pemuda tinggi itu masih berdiri diam di tempat dengan tatapan penuh-penuh menghadap yang lebih pendek.

“Gue juga bau kali belum mandi. Malah lebih jorok gue nggak, sih? Udah lebih dua puluh empat jam nggak mandi?” Wooseok tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau tidak apa-apa mendekat karena Wooseok yang memintanya. “Sini buruan! Gue mau pegang kepala.”

Jinhyuk mendekat lalu menunduk. Membiarkan Wooseok mengacak rambutnya sambil menggumamkan ‘anak pintar’ berkali-kali. Helaan napas beratnya justru membuat Wooseok semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini, pipinya yang menjadi korban: dicubiti gemas tanpa ampun.

“Lucu banget sih bocah gedeeee!”

Tangannya yang mencubiti pipi Jinhyuk dipaksa lepas. Sahabatnya itu menatapnya serius dan bibirnya bergerak lagi. Kali ini dengan suaranya yang entah kapan terakhir kali Wooseok dengar.

“Inget baik-baik: gue lebih tua sekian bulan dari lo, Seok.”

Wooseok panik. Jinhyuk bersuara berarti bencana baginya. Benar saja, setelah suara rendah dan dalam itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya, banyak memori berkelebat di dalam kepalanya: lima kali ulang tahun di mana selalu Jinhyuk yang pertama kali merayakannya, lalu dirinya. Kemudian ingatan mengenai dirinya yang melihat data diri Jinhyuk dan sederet tanggal yang tercetak jelas dalam kepalanya: lima bulan lebih awal dari hari lahirnya. Serta banyak ingatan lain yang menegaskan dan memaksanya mengingat bahwa Jinhyuk memang lebih tua darinya.

“Iya, iya, gue inget!” Wooseok mengerjap panik. “Udah, Nyuk! Gue ingeeet!”

“U-dah.”

Ingatan tadi menghilang dan pikirannya menjadi aman kembali. Wooseok mendesah lega lalu melemparkan tatapan kesal pada sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum iseng itu.

“Lo janji nggak bakal make suara lo ke gue!”

Jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

*

Jinhyuk membelikannya ceker pedas di persimpangan.

Menurut Wooseok, tempat itu menjual ceker pedas paling enak di seluruh dunia. Tempatnya kecil namun bibi yang menjualnya amat ramah dan memastikan ia memasak setiap hari dan tidak curang dalam jual beli. Dahulu, Bibi itu mengenali mereka berdua sebaik Wooseok mengenali siapa yang memasak saus pedas menu tersebut: asin jika dibuat anak bibi penjual dan pas jika dibuat oleh sang bibi. 

“Bibi itu sehat, kan, Nyuk?” Wooseok bertanya di sela-sela kegiatan menjilati saus yang menempel dijemarinya. “Gue kangen deh sama bibi itu. Dulu kita pesen seporsi pasti sering dilebihin macem-macem deh!”

Jinhyuk manggut-manggut. Ia biarkan Wooseok mencerocos panjang sementara dirinya menikmati gimbap-nya. Mulutnya mengunyah setiap makanan yang masuk pelan-pelan dan matanya tetap fokus pada Wooseok yang masih bernostalgia tentang pengalamannya bersama bibi di tempat langganan makanan kesukaannya itu.

“Terus dulu pas kita sama-sama umur dua puluh, gue mabok pertama di sana! Gila, siang-siang mabok karena soju tiga gelas doang tuh parah banget nggak, sih? Kok gue dulu lemah banget, ya, Nyuk?”

Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu. Sumpitnya mengambil potongan gimbap yang terakhir lalu memindahkannya ke piring di depan Wooseok.

“Eh? Lo aja nggak apa-apa. Gue daritadi udah banyak makan gimbapnya!”

Kepala Jinhyuk bergerak pelan. Jemarinya menunjuk Wooseok dan bibirnya menyebutkan kata ‘kurus’ tanpa suara. Sepasang mata itu menyorotkan kekhawatiran yang tertangkap jelas oleh Wooseok.

“Gue cuma kecapean! It’s okay!”

Kembali Jinhyuk menggeleng. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan decak samar terdengar oleh Wooseok. Sumpit Jinhyuk menunjuk lagi gimbap yang telah ia pindahkan ke piring Wooseok dan mulutnya bergerak lagi menyebutkan ‘makan’.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Wooseok terpaksa memakan potongan terakhir gimbap itu. Lebih baik begitu daripada pinang berjalan di depannya kembali buka suara dan membuatnya susah sekali lagi.

Pikirnya, masalah selesai.

Wooseok terdiam ketika Jinhyuk mengetukkan ponsel miliknya dan menunjuk Wooseok sambil bibirnya membentuk ‘mana’. Wajar sahabatnya itu bertanya. Wooseok selama ini nyaris tidak terpisahkan dengan ponselnya dan ia cukup yakin Jinhyuk menyadari sejak awal kedatangannya, tidak sekalipun Wooseok memegang ponsel. Apapun jenisnya. 

“Rusak.” Wooseok menjawab seadanya. “Gue baikin di sana sebelum ke sini jadi yah, gue ke sini tanpa ponsel.”

Jinhyuk tentu saja tidak segampang itu percaya. Dari ekspresinya, Wooseok tahu betul sahabatnya itu tidak dapat menelan mentah-mentah omongannya. Benar saja, tangannya bergerak lagi. Tiga jarinya dilipat meninggalkan ibu jari dan jari manis, didekatkan ke telinga membentuk gestur telepon, lalu menyentuh jari manis Wooseok yang masih dihiasi cincin kawin. 

“Suami gue tau kok gue mau ke sini! Makanya nggak apa-apa kalau nggak ngehubungin—“

“Jangan bohong sama gue, Wooseok.”

Napas Wooseok tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Kepalanya yang berniat memuntahkan kebohongan lain dilarang bekerja sama dengan lidahnya karena kini, lidahnya bergerak mengkhianati apa yang kepalanya pikirkan. 

“Jinhyuk, _please_ , gue—“ Wooseok melawan keinginannya untuk berkata jujur. Jinhyuk bersuara dan suara itu memengaruhi dirinya untuk melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan oleh si empunya suara. “Jangan. Gue mohon. Guekesinisoalnya—Jinhyuk, _tolong_ —“

Wooseok kepayahan. Meskipun ia tahu betul kalau tidak ada gunanya melawan permintaan seorang _Inveigler_ dan suara _hypnotic_ -nya, ia tetap berusaha mengunci rapat bibirnya. Jinhyuk tidak boleh tahu. 

Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak boleh tahu.


	4. Behind His Quiet Demeanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alasan di balik diamnya Jinhyuk dan caranya menjaga Wooseok.

-

Bukannya Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wooseok. 

Dua orang hadir di depan pintunya ketika Jinhyuk hendak berangkat kerja. Peralatan berkebun dalam satu tas hitam besar ia tenteng ditangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mendorong pintu apartemennya membuka. Wooseok masih terlelap sesuai dengan bisikannya pagi tadi— _jangan bangun hingga lelahmu pergi_.

(Perkataan Jinhyuk adalah suatu keharusan. Di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan bisiknya kecuali sesamanya.)

Ada tiga belas inveigler terlahir ke dunia. Disebar semesta ke sudut-sudut benua dan dibungkam keberadaannya. Dua belas inveigler sempurna akan dilahirkan sempurna dengan kontrol kekuatan sebaik ia bernapas. Satu dari tiga belas, lambang kesialan, dikutuk tidak akan pernah bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dan setiap kata yang keluar darinya adalah perintah mutlak.

Lee Jinhyuk, Inveigler ke-13, memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seseorang yang amat pendiam. Beberapa berpikir ia bisu dan ia tidak repot-repot mengoreksi. Biarlah demikian adanya. Biarlah ia kerepotan setiap tugas presentasi karena harus berjelas-jelas bahwa ia hanya datang menyampaikan informasi bukan memberi komando pasti. Biarlah ia menjadi seseorang dengan teman yang amat sedikit dan seringkali digunjingkan para manusia berpikirkan sempit. Jinhyuk tidak masalah.

Di dunia ini, hanya keluarganya dan lima orang sahabatnya yang tahu mengenai kondisinya. Wooseok adalah salah satunya, yang entah mengapa paling cepat memahami keterbatasan katanya hanya dengan gestur-gestur sederhana. Wooseok pintar mempelajari Jinhyuk terlepas dari betapa enggannya pemuda itu mempelajari apa yang seharusnya dipelajari.

Untuk orang yang yang paling memahaminya, dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya: Jinhyuk memendam rasa. 

Ia biarkan Wooseok memperlakukannya seperti adik kecilnya (meski ia lebih tua sekian bulan). Ia berikan kepalanya untuk diusak Wooseok meskipun jemarinya gatal mengurai jeda pada rambut sahabatnya. Ia biarkan pula Wooseok bertingkah seenaknya dan mengacaukan isi kepalanya. Jinhyuk cinta, Jinhyuk mendamba.

Wooseok tidak bisa. 

Suatu hari datang seorang lelaki. Diperkenalkan Wooseok sebagai kekasihnya yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Hati Jinhyuk remuk dan ada yang tercekat dikerongkongannya. Inginnya Jinhyuk bersuara dan berkata ‘jangan’. Yang terbentuk dengan gerak bibir adalah ‘selamat’ tanpa suara.

Jadi, Jinhyuk hanya bisa berdoa pada suatu hari, Wooseok berhenti melihat orang lain dan mulai melihatnya. Bukan sebagai seseorang yang patut dikasihani atau sahabat yang menampungnya hidup melainkan sebagai lelaki yang juga bisa berbagi suka dan duka. Jinhyuk ingin jemari Wooseok memainkan rambutnya bukan untuk menggodanya seperti bocah lelaki. Jinhyuk ingin jemari Wooseok memainkan helaian rambutnya sementara mereka bercinta. 

Jinhyuk ingin lebih tapi ia tidak bisa meminta tanpa memaksa. Sebab suaranya hanya akan membawanya pada dosa.

Suatu hari yang diinginkan Jinhyuk tidak pernah datang. Tahu-tahu tugas akhir selesai dan Wooseok memintanya untuk ada di pernikahannya sebagai _bestman_. Membuatkan Wooseok surat dan membacakan kenangan-kenangan mereka sebagai sepasang sahabat yang empat tahun berbagi tempat. Jinhyuk menyanggupi. Ia tulis surat dan membuat tamu undangan bertanya-tanya mengapa pembukaan surat dari _bestman_ berbunyi “gue di sini cuma mau ngebacain isi surat. Kalian cuma perlu mendengarkan dan nggak dapet efek apa-apa.” Sebagian besar terkejut karena lelaki yang dicemooh kasar sebagai ‘si gagu’ sanggup berbicara pada pernikahan sahabatnya.

Jinhyuk membacakan isi suratnya dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai mata.

Kembali lagi pada dua orang di depan pintu. 

Jinhyuk mengernyit heran melihat dua entitas asing di depan pintu apartemennya. Kepalanya meneleng dan tatapan menyelidik dilemparkan pada kedua lelaki bertubuh lebih besar itu. Bibirnya bergerak mengucap ‘siapa’ tanpa suara dan keduanya balik menatap galak. 

“Kim Wooseok ada di dalam, ‘kan?”

Waspada adalah reaksi pertama Jinhyuk ketika nama Wooseok disebutkan. Dua orang asing dengan gelagat mencurigakan muncul mencari Wooseok dengan cara yang tidak ramah setelah sahabatnya itu muncul tanpa barang apapun bersamanya. Ia juga tidak melihat keberadaan alat komunikasi sejak kedatangan pertama Wooseok. Dugaannya ada dua: Wooseok diusir atau Wooseok melarikan diri. 

Dua orang ini tentu menunggu responnya. Maka Jinhyuk menggeleng sambil maju sedikit agar pintu apartemennya tertutup sempurna dan kedua orang ini tidak bisa sembarangan mendobrak masuk. Wooseok tidak ada dan ia harus berangkat kerja, begitu maksudnya. Tentu saja kedua pendatang haram itu tidak percaya. Mereka menyudutkan Jinhyuk dan memaksanya untuk membuka pintu. Mengatakan kalau Kim Wooseok harus bertanggungjawab dan kembali untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. 

Sebuah tanya muncul dalam kepala Jinhyuk: tanggung jawab..., _apa_?

“Buka pintunya dan biarin kita ngecek sendiri!” Salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah baju Jinhyuk sambil membanting punggungnya ke pintu. Jinhyuk tetap tenang. Ia tidak khawatir Wooseok akan terbangun karena ini masih pukul delapan pagi dan ia sangsi Wooseok akan terbangun secepat ini. 

“Nurut aja, Tolol! Lo mau dibikin makin cacat?” Keduanya tertawa seolah apa yang mereka ucapkan adalah lelucon menghibur. Jinhyuk menatap keduanya dengan jijik.

“Lepas.”

Tangan yang mencengkeram kerahnya terlepas. Jinhyuk mendengus kasar membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut sementara si empunya tangan yang mencengkeramnya tadi menatap bingung ke tangannya.

“Kok lo ikutin, sih?” Rekannya menoyor kepala si pencengkeram geram. “Heh! Jangan macem-macem ya—“

“Diem.” Jinhyuk buka suara lagi dan keduanya langsung bungkam. “Mulai detik ini kalian berdua bakal diam. Mulai detik ini, kalian nggak tahu siapa Kim Wooseok dan nggak bakal pernah bisa nemuin keberadaannya. Kim Wooseok nggak ada di rumah Lee Jinhyuk walaupun kalian udah berjaga dan ngedobrak masuk ke apartemennya.”

Kepanikan melanda keduanya ketika bibir mereka merekat seolah ada lem kuat menyatukannya. Kepalanya sakit, seolah ada palu besar menghajar kepalanya dan isi otaknya terasa diaduk-aduk entah mengapa. 

“Oh, sebelum pergi,” Jinhyuk kemudian teringat sesuatu. “Tanggung jawab apa yang kalian maksud? Wooseok salah apa? Jawab semua pertanyaan gue jujur.” Jemarinya terangkat dan menunjuk salah satu yang berbadan lebih kecil. “Lo jawab.”

“Nggak tau, Bos. Bener! Kami dikasih amplop isinya duit 20 juta sama surat yang isinya bawa kembali Kim Wooseok dan minta dia bertanggungjawab. Terus disuruh anter ke bekas gudang minyak gitu. Kami bener-bener nggak tau, Bos! Ben—“

“Diem.” Komando lain memutus kalimat sang algojo. Kemarahan menggelegak hingga puncak kepala dan Jinhyuk menemukan tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Uang banyak dan perilaku seenaknya..., Jinhyuk punya dugaan mengenai dalang dibalik kekacauan ini.

“Kalian boleh pergi. Duitnya bawa sini.”

Salah satu algojo memberikan amplop cokelat dari kantong dalam jaketnya tanpa perlawanan. Jinhyuk mengecek uang di dalam amplop tersebut lalu menarik beberapa lembar untuk kemudian diberikan pada keduanya.

“Buka tangan lo berdua. Pake buat makan sama transport. Jangan buat aneh-aneh. Jangan lupa sedekah.” Jinhyuk berujar kalem. Ia letakkan lembaran itu pada telapak tangan yang membuka di depannya. “Berhenti kerja aneh-aneh kayak gini. Jadi orang baik yang berguna buat orang lain.”

Keduanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jinhyuk dengan tatapan linglung.

_Masih nyisa 18 juta. Beliin Wooseok handphone sama ceker apa, ya?_ Pikir Jinhyuk setelah menjejalkan amplop berisi uang itu dalam tas peralatannya dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemennya menuju tempat kerjanya.

*


	5. Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘least I know my hope is  
> That you stick around ’til the end  
> 'cause you’re my best friend.”
> 
> — Niki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: infidelity, abusive relationship. It won’t be too graphic but still proceed with caution.

Ketika seseorang memohon, kegigihannya dalam meminta sesuatu agar sesuai dengan keinginannya akan terlihat dari gestur dan segala hal yang ia lakukan sembari melakukan permohonan. Bisa dari tatapan mata yang sarat akan permintaan atau desperasi dalam suaranya agar yang dimintai bersedia mendengar dan pada akhirnya mengabulkan pintanya. Wooseok, pada saat itu, memohon dengan segala hal yang ia punyai sambil melawan sebagian besar tubuhnya yang ingin memuntahkan kejujuran dan membuka segala tabir yang ia paksa tutup demi melindungi segenap harga dirinya.

Wooseok dan egonya adalah sesuatu yang tak terpisahkan.

Ada yang ia sembunyikan untuk menyelamatkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya. Ada rasa malu yang bergentayang setiap kali memikirkan situasi dan kondisi pelik yang menimpanya kini. Ratusan mil jauhnya jarak yang ia tempuh untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi, semua demi menghindarkan diri dari komentar ‘kan’ atau ‘kan udah dibilangin’ dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Penyesalan-penyesalan adalah satu-satunya yang tertinggal kini, serta ratusan ‘bagaimana kalau’ dan ‘seandainya’ mengendap dalam kepalanya.

Wooseok punya harapan-harapan tak tersampaikan. Kebanyakan berupa kesadaran yang datang terlambat, seperti bagaimana ia seharusnya mendengarkan kecemasan ibunya atau tidak mengancam kekanakan ayahnya yang mengamuk ketika tahu putra satu-satunya minta menikah. Wooseok harusnya tahu, menikah tidak hanya perkara selangkangan atau bagaimana akhirnya ada teman tidur setiap hari yang akan melimpahimu dengan materi. 

Wooseok harusnya tahu _lebih awal_.

Tidak ketika tubuhnya berhenti dihujani kasih sayang. Tidak ketika suaminya lebih sering pulang lewat tengah malam alih-alih menyantap makan malam bersamanya. Tahu-tahu ia lupa kapan terakhir kali betulan berbicara atau sekadar melakukan _pillow talk_ singkat bersama pasangannya. Sekalinya ia menunggui, mereka berakhir adu mulut dan membanting guci.

Ah, Wooseok harusnya tahu kalau sikap posesif suaminya dahulu bukan bentuk afeksi, melainkan obsesi.

Dulu ia bersorak ketika cemburu selalu hadir dalam hubungannya semasa status masih sepasang kekasih. Wooseok tidak pernah merasa sedemikian disayang, dikasihi, dan _diinginkan_ sedemikian rupa. Kekasihnya tidak ingin berbagi dan ingin yang pasti-pasti: Wooseok sepenuhnya ia miliki. Apalah Wooseok yang dimabuk cinta, tidak sadar kalau larangan-larangan yang semula berupa harus berkabar dimana pun berada hingga dipaksa angkat kaki dari apartemennya bersama Jinhyuk adalah tanda-tanda penting yang dengan bodohnya ia hiraukan. Apalah Wooseok yang buta karena dunia barunya, hingga tidak sadar kalau suatu hari, setelah mereka menjadi lebih serius, tanda cinta yang ditinggalkan dipermukaan kulit yang membuatnya mendamba kemudian berubah menjadi lebam-lebam nelangsa.

Wooseok pikir, cincin dijari manis adalah perekat cinta. Siapa sangka itu adalah rantai dalam penjara?

Obsesi aneh suaminya terbukti. Seseorang tidak sengaja mengabari Wooseok kalau beberapa kali ia bertemu suaminya di daerah suburban yang tidak mungkin didatangi suaminya. Maksudnya, hei, suaminya pamit dinas ke luar negeri satu minggu? Apa yang dilakukannya di sa—

Menggandeng perempuan lain.

Meniduri rekan sejawatnya.

Berpesta di kelab malam dan menyelipkan uang di sabuk penari telanjang.

_Mengkhianatinya._

Wooseok marah dan mengamuk. Tidak terima dirinya dikhianati bahkan ketika usia pernikahannya baru genap setahun bulan lalu. Suaminya balas mengamuk. Mengatai Wooseok sebagai pasangan yang tidak kompatibel hingga membuatnya _terpaksa_ melakukan ini. Terpaksa katanya? _Ha_ , Wooseok mendenguskan tawa cemooh. Tidak ada istilahnya terpaksa dengan wajah seceria itu. 

Wooseok melemparkan cincin perkawinan mereka ke muka dan mengancam akan menyebarkan aib suaminya. Ia dihajar, namun berhasil kabur. Suaminya bilang, jika Wooseok ingin lepas, harus ia melayangkan gugatan dengan alasan ‘sudah tidak ada kecocokan’. Bukan karena pengkhianatan.

Wooseok malu. Wooseok menyesal.

Wooseok ingin lari. Lari, lari, lari..., lari sejauh-jauhnya agar tidak ditemukan lelaki berengsek yang hanya menginginkannya mengangkang di atas ranjang dan memuaskannya saat ia belum bosan. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Sadar kalau larinya tidak punya tujuan. Rumah terasa begitu jauh dan rumah itu pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan kalau tahu—ibu dan ayahnya. 

Wooseok hanya punya passport, dompetnya, dan cardigan tipis yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya. 

Di depan bandara, ia membeli tiket ke tempat lain yang bisa ia sebut rumah.

*

Pada hitungan dua puluh empat jam yang kedua, tangannya dicengkeram kuat agar melepas telapak-telapak yang menekan kuat kedua telinganya.

Wooseok meronta. Menolak menyerah pada setiap inci tubuhnya yang memaksa agar tunduk pada manisnya rayuan dalam setiap getar yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Kepalanya telah memilih dan memilah alasan terbaik untuk merajut kebohongan lain demi membangun kebohongan-kebohongan yang akan menyelamatkan egonya. Namun, lihat, bagaimana lidahnya kelu dan ia masih sanggup _memohon_ agar Jinhyuk membiarkannya berdusta.

“Please, Nyuk, jangan—“ Wooseok menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan mulutnya merasai sesuatu yang asing. Ada tetesan darah memerahkan bagian dalam bibirnya yang terluka karena tingkahnya.

“Jangan digigit bibirnya!” Jinhyuk berseru panik dan Wooseok berhenti menyakiti dirinya. Tangan-tangan Jinhyuk masih mencengkeram pergelangan Wooseok dan memaksanya mendengar. Sebelahnya berhasil melepas satu telapak yang menekan. “Seok, lepas. Jangan disakitin, ya, badannya? Lo boleh nggak jawab pertanyaan gue kalau lo nggak mau.”

Nadanya halus serupa membujuk anak kecil yang sedang tantrum. Lidah Wooseok tak lagi kelu dan tubuhnya perlahan rileks. Matanya yang dipejam rapat lambat laun membuka dan menatap Jinhyuk takut-takut, seolah yang berbahaya dari pemuda di depannya adalah tatapan bukan suara.

(Bagi Wooseok keduanya sama bahayanya.)

“Tenang dulu. Tenang, ya, Seok? Jangan panik. Ayo, tarik napasnya. Gue nggak maksa lo. Lo aman di sini,” Jinhyuk mengelus pergelangan tangan yang tadi ia cengkeram kuat dengan ibu jarinya. “Liat mata gue, Seok. Jangan takut. Gue nggak bakal jahatin lo.”

Apalah Wooseok di depan Jinhyuk dan suaranya yang berkuasa. Ia mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap tatapan yang menatapnya dengan cemas itu. Lalu tatapan itu berubah sendu, dan sesaat berubah ragu. Jemari-jemari panjang dipergelangan tangannya melonggar, lalu berpindah mengukungnya dalam pelukan longgar.

“Kenapa, Seok?”

Jinhyuk bilang Wooseok boleh tidak menjawab tanyanya. Jadi Wooseok diam sementara kedua tangannya meremas ujung-ujung pakaian Jinhyuk dengan kaku. Ia ingin berpegangan, namun ragu kemana.

“Kamu kenapa-napa, ya?”

Masih tidak menjawab. Namun ia merasakan kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat sebagai pengingat agar dirinya cukup kuat untuk tidak menyerah pada nada lembut yang membuatnya meremang itu.

Akhir perlawanannya ada ketika tangan besar Jinhyuk bergerak ke kepala belakangnya dan mengusapnya sayang. Wooseok terhenyak, menyadari perasaan aman dan nyaman yang tiba-tiba melingkup jiwa dan raganya. Hangat, perasaan lain yang menelisik masuk dalam dadanya.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa setenang ini? Wooseok sejujurnya lupa.

“Nggak apa-apa, Seok. Nggak apa-apa,” Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk sedikit menunduk. Sebab suaranya terdengar lebih jelas ditelinganya. Lembut, membujuknya untuk tenang dan meyakinkannya kalau ia _memang_ tidak apa-apa. “Lepasin aja, ya? Jangan ditahan.”

“Nggak.”

Wooseok bilang tidak tapi suara Jinhyuk seperti penjaga pintu airnya. Hidungnya terasa gatal dan matanya memanas. Sesak menjalar dari dada, jalur napas, lalu tercekat sudah kerongkongannya karena sedih yang ditahan-tahan.

“Gue dengerin, ya? Gue dengerin. Gue tungguin.”

Bak air bah yang tumpah ruah, air matanya berlinang-linang ketika tangisnya pecah. Jinhyuk tidak bertanya. Jinhyuk tidak menuntutnya bicara. Satu-satunya yang diminta pemuda itu adalah agar ia melepaskan sesaknya dan kini Wooseok tengah melakukannya: menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan kening menempel pada dada Jinhyuk.

Satu tangan masih memegangi belakang kepala dan tangan lainnya bergerak mengelus punggung Wooseok ritmis— _menenangkan_. Telinga Wooseok terus-terusan dibisiki ‘lepasin, lepasin. nggak apa. gue dengerin’ oleh si empunya suara. Membuat beban-bebannya seolah meluruh bersama air matanya yang sarat sakit hati, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan.

Jujur Wooseok tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan berapa lama ia meraung-raung dalam pelukan sahabatnya. 

Yang ia tahu pelan-pelan pelukan itu melonggar dan dirinya dibawa oleh Jinhyuk ke sofa butut di ruang tengah apartemen kecil itu. Membiarkan isak-isak kecil yang masih lolos dari bibir Wooseok habis sempurna sebelum memberikan segelas air putih untuknya. Mata Wooseok bengkak dan mukanya sembap. Nyaris seluruh tenaganya seperti terisap oleh lubang hitam tak kasat mata karena sekarang kepalanya terasa sakit dan ia merasa luar biasa kelelahan.

“Udah enakan?” Jinhyuk bertanya sambil mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Wooseok dan meletakkannya di meja. Wooseok bahkan terlalu lelah untuk mengomentari banyaknya kata yang hari ini keluar dari mulut pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Mendadak ia terdengar sangat ‘cerewet’ hari ini.

“Nggak tau,” Wooseok menjawab jujur. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat itu. “Capek.”

“Gue masakin air panas trus lo mandi, mau ya?” Bujuk Jinhyuk. “Abis itu rebahan lagi aja. AC kamar lo udah dibenerin tadi siang.”

“Gue mau di kamar lo.”

Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok sesaat lalu mengangguk. “Iya. Lo boleh di kamar gue. Gue tidur di kamar lo, deh.”

“Lo juga di kamar lo.”

Kali ini Jinhyuk terdiam. Ia pandangi sahabatnya lekat-lekat dengan serius yang dibalas sama oleh yang bersangkutan. Agak lama mereka saling bertatapan dalam hening.

“Kenapa?”

Jinhyuk tidak bersuara. Jemarinya mengambil tangan Wooseok dan menyentuh cincin dijari manis tersebut. Matanya masih terkunci pada sepasang mata Wooseok yang tidak bosan ia pandangi sejak tadi.

“Gue tau. Tapi kan gue nggak selingkuh. Gue cuma nggak mau sendiri, Nyuk. Lo kan sahabat gue. Yang selalu ada buat gue dari dulu.”

“Sejin ama Byungchan sahabat lo bukan?”

Wooseok agak heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Menurutnya, hal tersebut tidak perlu ditanyakan. Semua orang juga tahu betapa akrabnya dia dengan Sejin dan Byungchan.

“Iya.”

“Terus kenapa lo nggak ke mereka?”

“Karena—“ Wooseok terdiam. Betul juga, kenapa ia tidak mencari duo berisik itu, ya? Mengapa otaknya hanya mengingat tempat ini ketika ia berniat mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi? Padahal ia yakin kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senang hati akan menyembunyikannya dan bahkan menyerang suaminya kalau tahu perlakuan seperti apa yang diterima Wooseok selama setahun lebih pernikahan mereka.

“Beda gue sama sahabat-sahabat lo yang lain apa, Seok?”

Detik itu, Wooseok tercenung.


	6. Unresolved Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang kesalahpahaman dan perasaan yang belum tuntas.

*

Jinhyuk bertanya beda pada Wooseok. 

Wooseok bingung, sebab ia tidak begitu pandai membedakan. Katakanlah, hidupnya banyak kacau karena tidakmampuannya membedakan; membedakan mana yang lebih baik untuknya, membedakan afeksi dan obsesi, dan yang terbaru, membedakan kapan afeksinya pada setiap orang bentuknya berbeda dan tidak dapat digeneralisasi. 

Ada pertanyaan mampir dikepala Wooseok setelah agak lama ia terdiam: mungkinkah seseorang jatuh cinta pada seseorang secara platonik? Ketika rasa sayangmu pada seseorang sedemikian membuncahnya dan kamu menemukan sosok itu adalah yang pertama hadir dalam kepala meskipun kamu yakin, _seyakin-yakinnya_ , ada orang lain yang kamu cintai sedemikian dalamnya?

“Kenapa diam?”

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk lekat-lekat. Jinhyuk, seseorang yang bahkan tidak lebih lama bersamanya dibandingkan Byungchan dan Sejin. Sosok yang baru hadir dalam hidupnya di masa perkuliahan dan lebih banyak diam. Jinhyuk, setelah ia ingat-ingat adalah sosok yang paling cocok menjadi contoh apa itu ‘show-not-tell’. Setiap sikapnya menunjukkan ketulusan. Bahwa ia adalah teman yang baik dan selalu ada kapan pun dibutuhkan terlepas dari minimnya kata yang ia keluarkan untuk menenangkan. Malam ini, mungkin adalah okasi paling spesial yang pernah ada: Jinhyuk menggunakan suaranya yang magis untuk meredakan badai dalam diri Wooseok.

“Gue bingung, Nyuk,” Wooseok menautkan kedua alisnya dan tangannya memijat dahi pelan. “Gue kenapa bingung, ya? Iya, apa bedanya ya lo sama Sejin? Ama Byungchan juga? Kenapa gue ke lo, ya?”

Diamnya Jinhyuk bukan tidak peduli. Diamnya Jinhyuk berarti ‘ya, aku mendengarkanmu. Lanjutkanlah’. Sebab Jinhyuk lebih banyak menggunakan dua telinganya hingga Wooseok berpikir, apakah ada yang mempergunakan dua telinganya untuk Jinhyuk?

(Bahkan Wooseok menjadi teman paling brengsek sedunia karena lebih banyak meminta daripada memberi.)

“Gue..., pengen pulang, Nyuk. Waktu gue di UK, gue cuma kepikiran pulang. Gue dikejer. Gue disakitin. Gue pengen lari. Gue pengen..., rumah. Tapi bonyok bakal ngamuk ama gue. Gue butuh ketenangan dan tempat di mana gue bisa ngerasa damai.”

Hei, Wooseok baru sadar kalau Jinhyuk jarang berkedip ketika ia sedang dalam mode atentifnya. Ia baru sadar kalau Jinhyuk punya cara menatap yang dalam dan teduh pada saat yang bersamaan, namun dalam artian yang baik.

“Mata lo bagus banget,” Wooseok gatal sekali untuk tidak berkomentar. “Alis lo bagus. Mata lo dalem banget. Kayak laut. Tapi nggak bikin tenggelem,” Racauan itu berlanjut, membuat Jinhyuk mundur sedikit karena terkejut. 

“Nyuk, lo itu baik ke semua orang apa gue doang, sih?”

Gantian Jinhyuk yang terpaku di tempat. Tidak menyangka pertanyaannya dibalikkan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan lain. Kepalanya ditelengkan dan matanya menyorotkan tanya: kenapa?

“Gue tuh selama ini manfaatin lo nggak, sih?” Tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Posisi duduknya diperbaiki agar ia bisa menatap Jinhyuk penuh-penuh. “Apa gue terlalu nyaman sampai nggak sadar kalau gue manfaatin kebaikan hati lo?”

“Gue nggak baik, Seok.”

Wooseok bertanya-tanya mengenai maksud dibalik kalimat Jinhyuk. Memangnya sejak kapan seorang Jinhyuk tidak baik? Bahkan ketika banyak orang mengganggunya dan mengatainya gagu, ia diam saja. Jinhyuk dan kebaikan-kebaikan hatinya bagai dongeng sebelum tidur yang tidak bosan-bosannya Wooseok dengarkan. Dalam ceritanya, bukankah dirinya yang lebih pantas dilabeli ‘tidak baik’?

Tatkala pikiran-pikiran itu tengah berputar dalam kepala Wooseok, kepala Jinhyuk menjawab ‘kenapa’ Wooseok meski enggan dilisankan. Darimana baiknya ia? Menjaga Wooseok, bertingkah baik, menerima segala macam kelakuannya..., semua dengan pamrih. Bahkan ketika Jinhyuk jelas-jelas tahu kalau Wooseok sudah dimiliki orang lain, hatinya bersikeras kalau maunya adalah Wooseok dan ia tidak ada niatan untuk mengubah hal tersebut.

“Dari awal pernikahan lo, dari momen gue liat lo di altar, waktu ngebacain speech sebagai bestman lo, nggak pernah sekalipun gue berharap lo bakal langgeng,” Jinhyuk tersenyum timpang. Sepasang matanya menyiratkan permohonan maaf bagi sahabatnya yang _hancur_ di depan matanya. “Lo nyadar nggak, gue nggak pernah nyebut ‘semoga langgeng’ sama sekali?”

Wooseok terdiam. _Ia ingat._ Jinhyuk tidak memberinya ucapan apa-apa. Hanya ‘selamat’ lalu pemuda itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

“Karena nggak sekalipun gue pengen lo langgeng sama suami lo. Gue pengen rumah tangga lo hancur dan gue bisa jadi yang lo cari lagi.”

_Oh, jadi lo itu sebenernya jahat ya, Nyuk?_

“Gue bersyukur lo berharap kayak gitu,” Wooseok terkekeh pelan. “Mungkin di satu sisi, gue harusnya berterimakasih karena gue diselamatin doa dalam hati lo.”

_Kok lo tega, sih?_

“Kalau gue didoain ama lo, harusnya semesta bekerja lebih baik buat gue dong?” Wooseok menarik tangan Jinhyuk dan menggenggamnya. “Gue nggak bakal digebukin dong, Nyuk?”

_Liat, lo marah, ‘kan? Gue disakitin. Gue nggak disayang. Semua karena lo nggak berdoa buat gue._

“Ini salah gue, ya, Seok?”

_Gue butuh seseorang buat disalahin, Nyuk._

“Nggak.”

_Gue benci jadi tolol. Kenapa nggak dari dulu gue liat kalau dia tuh cuma pengen make gue bentar._

“Mata lo bilang lain, Seok,” Jinhyuk membelai pipinya. “Lo nyalahin gue karena nggak berdoa buat lo, ‘kan?”

_Jangan telanjangin gue._

“Lo benci ngakuin kalau pilihan salah lo yang bikin lo sampai ke titik ini.”

_Berhenti, Jinhyuk._

“Padahal lo nggak bakal kayak gini kalau dulu lo nggak pura-pura soal malam natal terakhir dulu.”

“.........”

“Gue tau lo tau. Lo mabok nggak separah itu, Seok.” Jinhyuk mendenguskan tawa. Matanya mengunci pandangan Wooseok yang terlihat gelisah karena pernyataannya barusan. “Gue cuma bingung aja. Waktu itu..., buat apa lo kayak gitu?”

“Kayak apa?”

Jinhyuk berhenti mengelus pipi Wooseok. Tangannya diturunkan perlahan dan senyum getir terpeta dibibirnya.

“Bahkan sampai saat sekarang pun, lo nggak pernah mau nurunin ego lo, ya, Seok?”

_Lo kecewa ama gue, Nyuk?_

“Gue kecewa sama lo.”

_Lo nggak boleh kecewa sama gue, Nyuk. Nggak boleh._

Wooseok bergerak maju dan menangkup pipi Jinhyuk. Ibu jarinya lembut menekan tepian bibir pucat milik sahabatnya itu dan ada jeda yang ia pakai untuk memerhatikan rekah tersebut sebelum ia memangkas jarak sampai habis. Bibir bertemu bibir dengan kuluman, isapan, serta jilatan kecil yang mengakhiri ketergesaan itu. 

“Kayak gini, ‘kan, maksud lo?”

Wooseok belum mundur sepenuhnya. Bibir mereka hanya terpaut sekian inci jarak yang jika salah satunya bergerak, basah itu akan kembali terasa oleh keduanya.

“Maksud lo apa, sih?” Jinhyuk lelah. Ia sungguhan lelah dengan permainan Wooseok yang terus menerus membuatnya bingung. Entah apalagi yang direncanakan lelaki ini dalam keadaan mental dan pikirannya yang jauh dari kata stabil.

“Lo nanya soal ini, ‘kan?” Wooseok mundur, namun tangan Jinhyuk menahan pinggangnya. “Iya, gue inget. Tapi gue harus pura-pura lupa kalau gue masih mau temenan ama lo. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Gue nggak ngerti, Seok. Gue beneran nggak ngerti. Itu hal paling egois yang pernah gue denger sejak kita temenan. Lo mau semuanya buat lo.”

“Lo yang egois,” Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk marah. “Gue denger lo bilang ke Byungchan waktu Byungchan nanya ada nggak kemungkinan lo mau macarin gue. Lo jawab lo nggak mau.”

Jinhyuk agak kaget tiba-tiba disembur dengan segenap kemarahan. Apalagi ditunjuk-tunjuk tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia ambil jari Wooseoo kemudian menurunkannya pelan-pelan.

“Byungchan nggak nanya gue mau macarin lo apa nggak, Wooseok,” Jinhyuk berujar sabar. “Byungchan nanya gue mau nidurin lo apa enggak. Ya gue jawab enggak.”

Wooseok terkejut mendengarnya. Ia pikir, selama ini, ia sudah ditolak sejak awal oleh Jinhyuk. Maka dari itu ia membuka hati untuk orang lain yang ternyata malah membawanya pada petaka lain. Ciuman di malam natal tersebut, adalah caranya melepas Jinhyuk yang tanpa disadari membawa mereka dalam jurang kesalahpahaman.

“Lo nggak serendah itu,” Jinhyuk menghembuskan kata-katanya dengan makna dalam berlapis kasih sayang yang menghangatkan Wooseok. “Lo lebih dari sekadar seseorang buat gue tidurin. Gue lebih pengen ngasih lo kasih sayang dan bikin lo sadar kalau nggak ada gunanya ngasih makan ego lo. Karena, Ya Tuhan, Kim Wooseok, lo itu sempurna. Kenapa lo masih nyari validasi sana-sini?”

“Karena gue nggak dapet itu dari lo.” Wooseok menyerah. Pada akhirnya ia mengakui kekalahannya di depan Jinhyuk, bahkan ketika tidak ada komando yang keluar dari bibir tersebut memaksanya untuk jujur. “Lo nggak pernah bilang apa-apa sama gue.”

“Well, to be fair, gue dipanggil si gagu sama banyak orang. Lo berharap apa dari si gagu?”

“Gue pengen bahagia, Nyuk,” Wooseok menunduk sambil tersenyum sedih. Pemandangan yang langsung menyayat hati Jinhyuk tanpa ampun. “Gue pengen disayang. Bukan karena gue ganteng jadi wajar gue dapet banyak kasih sayang. Bukan karena gue anak bokap gue jadi semua yang gue mau pasti bakal dapet. Tapi karena gue Wooseok, karena diri gue sendiri. Gue juga bisa usaha. Gue nggak mau dibilang privilese tampang. Gue bukan sekadar tampang.”

Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya. 

“Emang gue cuma modal tampang, ya, Nyuk?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk, membuat ekspresi masam hadir pada wajah Wooseok.

“Modal tampang,” Wajah Wooseok ditangkup dan dielus sayang. Tatapan memuja Jinhyuk tak henti-hentinya menghujani Wooseok, membuatnya merasa demikian dicintai, meskipun kata-katanya membuat Wooseok sakit hati.

“Tapi tampang aja nggak cukup bikin orang bertahan, Seok. Nggak bakal ada yang tahan sama ego lo yang setinggi langit itu,” Jinhyuk menyentuh kelopak mata Wooseok yang bengkak dengan ujung jemarinya. “Tapi gue tahan. Gue bahkan nolak waktu ditanya gue mau ngasur ama lo apa engga. Menurut lo, gue gimana?”

Tawa lepas adalah sesuatu yang jarang diperdengarkan Jinhyuk. Namun, malam itu adalah pengecualian. Sebab Wooseok tiba-tiba merengkuhnya—memeluk lehernya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bidang bahu Jinhyuk.

“Lo berantakan banget. Kamar lo kayak gudang. Baju lo sengaja item semua biar nggak ketauan kalau kotor atau lo jarang ganti baju. Pakaian kotor lo tumpuk aja sampe akhirnya lo nggak punya baju buat dipake dan ambil T-shirt gue. Akhirnya gue cuciin baju-baju lo dan lo tetep aja ngambil baju gue dengan alesan biar baju lo nggak cepet abis,” Jinhyuk mencubit pelan pipi Wooseok sambil tersenyum. “Lo sepemales itu. Lo lebih milih jalan-jalan atau pacaran daripada beberes.”

“Sorry.” Suara itu teredam dibahu Jinhyuk. Tangan Jinhyuk ikut melingkari tubuh Wooseok dan membawanya bergerak-gerak seperti gerakan dansa minus musik. 

Ketika Wooseok mengangkat kepalanya, Jinhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya sambil menyentuh pinggangnya. Bibirnya mengucap ‘pegel’ tanpa suara yang kemudian dibalas Wooseok dengan ‘maaf’ tanpa suara pula.

Keduanya tersenyum.

“Tapi gue nggak bisa marah sama lo. Pas gue sibuk banget sampe kecapean, lo yang pemales itu bantu gue beberes kamar. Bantu gue belanja walaupun lo nggak tau gimana cara milih buah yang udah bisa dimakan. Lo beli jeruk tapi asem semua. Lo beli alpukat tapi harus diperem dulu biar masak sekian hari lebih awal. Lo bantu, dengan ketidaktahuan lo,” Jinhyuk menyentuh dahi Wooseok dengan dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil. “Lo nggak bisa nyuci sendiri. Akhirnya lo bawa baju-baju gue ke tempat nyuci. Nggak tau kalau ternyata harus pake koin dan akhirnya lo nelpon gue juga karena nggak paham cara makenya.”

“Gue nggak pernah pake koinan—“

“Dasar orang kaya.” Jinhyuk terkekeh lagi. “Tapi entah kenapa mau-maunya tinggal di apart kecil yang kalau musim hujan dapurnya banyak baskom karena bocor. Kalau AC rusak ngomeeel terus tapi nggak pernah pindah. Kenapa, sih, Seok?”

“Kayaknya gue naksir lo deh dulu.”

Itu yang ingin Jinhyuk dengar dari dulu. _Itu_ , adalah kata-kata yang Jinhyuk mimpikan di malam-malam ia mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Wooseok dan semakin sering ditanyakan setelah Wooseok menciumnya di malam natal dengan dalih mabuk.

Jinhyuk ingin Wooseok membalas perasaannya.

“Maafin gue, ya, Seok? Gue tau ini pasti bikin lo pusing. Maaf gue kebawa perasaan dan jadi sembarangan.” 

Jinhyuk ingin sekali menciumi bibir Wooseok seperti tadi namun sadar diri kalau tidak ada kali kedua untuk yang tadi. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah merayapi hatinya ketika matanya melirik ke arah jemari Wooseok. Bagaimana pun, lelaki itu milik seseorang dan ia terikat sah secara hukum oleh orang tersebut. Dirinya bisa dituntut jika ketahuan berselingkuh dengan suami orang, terlepas dari tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang mereka lakukan.

“Lo boleh lupa—“

Wooseok membekap mulut Jinhyuk dengan horor. “Nggak! Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh! Jangan bikin gue lupa!”

Jinhyuk melepas bekapan Wooseok lalu menggenggam tangan itu dan mencium telapak tangannya. Bibirnya menelusuri permukaan tangan Wooseok lalu berhenti pada logam yang melingkari jari manis lelaki itu.

“Lo keiket, Seok.”

“Actually,” Wooseok melepas cincinnya dan meletakkannya di meja. “Not really.”

“Eh?”

“Gue tadi udah bilang kan dia ngegebukin gue?” Wooseok menarik napas panjang dan bersiap memulai ceritanya. “Itu karena dia nggak terima gue ngelemparin cincin kawin ke muka dia. Gue minta cerai dan mau ngelaporin dia karena dia..., selingkuh. Please, jangan pasang muka kayak gitu. Gue nggak mau dikasihanin.”

“Sorry.”

“Ceritanya panjang, sih. Lo jadi nggak, sih, mau masakin air panas buat gue? Mandi dulu terus kita lanjut cerita, ya? Sambil rebahan.”

“Gue di kamar lo, lo di kamar gue?”

“Kita di kamar lo,” Wooseok melemparkan tatapan mengancam. “Atau gue nggak mandi-mandi biar apart kena polusi udara?”

Sudut-sudut bibir Jinhyuk tertarik membentuk senyuman mengerti. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit menuju dapur untuk melaksanakan kemauan Wooseok.

“As your wish, Seok.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve reached the end of this story! Ini salah satu tulisan yang aku biarin mengendap di draft terus aku nggak tega akhirnya di-post di sini. Huuu:( Kelanjutan cerita mereka aku serahkan sama imajinasi dan interpretasi kalian masing-masing aja. Thank you for reading!


End file.
